


Caught In The Rain

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time Kurt and Sebastian got caught in the rain and it was all the meerkat's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Rain

“Did you get the umbrella before you left?” Kurt raised an eyebrow at the approaching figure, the empty-handed figure.

Almost immediately Sebastian let out a groan at Kurt’s question. He knew he had forgotten something the moment he left their shared apartment. 

“Weather people are stupid. Who are they to tell me when it’s going to rain or snow or what bullshit they throw at us. They’re not God,” Sebastian rambled,“ not that I believe in God. Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter that we don’t have an umbrella because it’s not going to rain." 

Kurt let out a snort at Sebastian’s subtle attempts in trying to placate him for not bringing down an umbrella before quickly walking away from him.

"Sure, let’s hope the grey sky above us is a sign that it’s going to rain cheesecake. You better hope it doesn’t rain Sebastian Smythe. I swear if my hair is ruined, I will personally ensure that I’ll burn that ugly green polo you refuse to throw away!" Kurt called out, leaving the open-mouthed Sebastian behind. 

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief at Kurt’s threat before quickly quickening his pace in effort to catch up with his prissy lover - which required almost no effort for Sebastian since he does have longer legs than Kurt. 

"Princess! Calm the fuck down. I’m telling you, it’s not going to rain!” Sebastian hissed out in annoyance when the latter refused to acknowledge his presence. 

However, the moment those words were out of Sebastian’s mouth, a clap of thunder could be heard and a light drizzle could be felt. For the second time of the day, Sebastian was left speechless with Kurt retreating away from him, trying to avoid being caught in the inevitable event of a heavy rain. 

“Fuck.” Sebastian smacked his forehead, already imagining the nagging Kurt would give him when they finally found shelter away from the rain.

Without a moment of hesitation, Sebastian removed his coat before jogging up to Kurt and snaking his arm’s around his lover’s waist. Kurt clicked his tongue in annoyance when he felt a weight around his waist, knowing very well whose arm those belong to. The only person, whom Kurt thinks, arms fits snugly around him. 

“Bas, it’s kinda hard to quickly walk…” 

Not allowing Kurt to finish his sentence, Sebastian spun him around before gently pressing his lips against Kurt’s. All while his other arm carefully placed his coat above them, giving them somewhat of a protection from the ongoing rain. Sebastian nibbled Kurt’s lower lips when he felt the latter cupped his jaw and gripped his arm, trying to bring him closer to deepen the kiss. 

After what seemed like forever, Sebastian finally pulled away from the kiss, letting out his infamous smirk. “So how does the princess feel getting kissed in the middle of a rain? Did your fairytale kiss meet your expectation?” Sebastian teased when noticed Kurt’s cheeks were bright red, a huge contrast from his pale, milky skin. 

“Well, you’re still a frog so I guess that’s a disappointment,” Kurt replied rather hotly but the tinkle in his eyes says otherwise and the fact he was sticking out his tongue which Sebastian only rolled his eyes in response. 

“Why do I still love you?”

“Right back at you, Mr it’s-not-going-rain-today.”

“That was just pure coincidence!" 

Soon the couple was slowly walking side by side again, with a coat over them, exchanging insults and a few nudges and pokes to each other.


End file.
